1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is within the underwater diving art. More specifically, it is within the diving art as it pertains to maintaining a desired buoyancy of a diver.
In particular, it involves the utilization of a buoyancy compensator that has been specifically configured for use by a diver in an enhanced manner.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art of buoyancy compensators includes a first series of buoyancy compensators that were made from a life jacket type of configuration. In such buoyancy compensators, a life jacket having a bladder therein was adjusted to provide for appropriate buoyancy of a diver. Such buoyancy compensators usually were configured of a yoke conformation that went over a user's neck and provided for lift on a user's chest.
It was found over the years that such a configuration generally tilted a diver into an inappropriate angle. Accordingly, buoyancy was also later provided at various other portions on a diver's body. The provision of such buoyancy around a diver led to the utilization of bladders and buoyancy compensators that surrounded a diver's body in various areas within the chest region and around his neck.
During the development and utilization of such buoyancy compensators, they were oftentimes filled through oral inflation means. In addition thereto, a power inflation means was sometimes used by means of coupling the first stage pressure that had been regulated by the first stage regulator to a hose. The hose was then capable of being connected to the buoyancy compensator by a quick fitting connection that could be fitted upon, or disconnected from the buoyancy compensator input fitting in a facile manner.
Upon connection to the buoyancy compensator input fitting, a valve means could be utilized to fill the buoyancy compensator from the pressure within the hose connected from the first stage regulator carrying regulated intermediate pressure.
All of the foregoing devices generally comprised the utilization of a bladder internally of a textile material. The bladder was filled through the foregoing means and usually expanded in an awkward and inordinate manner.
For instance, during the inflation of such buoyancy compensators, the bladder over a user's neck and chest area expanded dramatically. This expansion created the impression of a large Mae West type of life preserver on the top of one's chest. This particular configuration created a cumbersome orientation of the buoyancy compensator on a user's chest, and improper lift to a diver's body.
In addition to the foregoing large protruding areas on one's chest, the remaining portion of the buoyancy compensator was oftentimes uncomfortable. For instance, such buoyancy compensators did not have freedom of movement of one's arms within the openings of the buoyancy compensator. Also, the buoyancy compensator could not expand and contract with respect to a user's body in a facile manner.
Furthermore, when the buoyancy compensator was over one's shoulders, a substantial amount of misfitting and bulbous material was encountered. For instance, such buoyancy compensators were generally crimped and did not fit conformably over a user's shoulders. The rear portion of the buoyancy compensator often expanded so as to create a uncomfortable situation for a diver in the area adjacent the backpack and his neck.
All of the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art as to expansion of large protruding areas in the front, a binding of a user's shoulders, an improper fitting of the buoyancy compensator, and a blowing up or extended relationship of the buoyancy compensator tended to create problems. This particular invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies in great measure, by providing a conformable buoyancy compensator.
The buoyancy compensator of this invention provides for conformation to a user's chest and body configuration. The conformation is enhanced within the chest area by preventing the protruding enlarged areas that are inherent within prior art buoyancy compensators. Such protruding prior art configurations are eliminated in great measure by the provision of gussets or ribs and reinforcing within the bladder in the chest and back area of the buoyancy compensator.
The problem with regard to a user's shoulder area puffing up and extending around a user's neck has been solved by this invention having a plurality of heat set pleats, inserts, or notches within the shoulder area. These heat set pleats create a tucked relationship of the bladder within the shoulder area so that the bladder of the buoyancy compensator is configured around one's shoulders.
In addition to the foregoing features, the buoyancy compensator incorporates a series of side panels to allow for freedom of movement of a diver within the shoulder and arm area. This freedom of movement is further enhanced by expandable straps that can be stretched to allow for various movements of the diver within the buoyancy compensator.
Finally, a series of pockets and other enhancements of the invention are such that they allow for not only freedom of movement of the diver using the buoyancy compensator, but also storage and utilization of diving equipment while diving in a most efficacious manner. As a consequence, the invention should be read broadly in light of the following specification, claims, and summary of the invention, inasmuch as it is a substantial step over the prior art of bouyancy compensators.